Love is Strange
by 10degrees
Summary: Without Oberon in the picture, Puck is free to do anything. Does "anything" include finding love? PUCKxOC


Love is a strange thing. One day, it can be completely foreign to you; confusing in every way possible, never willing to explain how it makes people so crazy. So _willing_ to do everything for the one that has captured their heart. The next day, it can start to consume your own. You finally understand why they do what they do. The feeling, the butterflies, if you will, no longer remain dormant, flying about and causing the sickness that comes with feelings so amazing. Within seconds, that amazing feeling can disappear. It feels like the butterflies all died, being swept away to lie unmoving once again. The confusion returns, and it is as if you can't remember why you loved at all; or how, for that matter.

For the young lovers Demetrius and Helena, that is exactly how their short-lived relationship worked out. It seemed that Demetrius' feelings for the poor girl diminished as quickly as they were married. Love is a strange thing, Puck thought to himself, remembering the couple's fallout as he twirled the magic flower between his thumb and index fingers. This was the plant responsible for such a break-up. Had it not worn off of Demetrius' eyelids, he and Helena would still be together now.

But all that happened years ago. People had moved on, and the flower was forgotten by all except Puck. He smiled to himself and walked through the forest with his eyes peeled for anything to disrupt. The soft purple glow emanating from the herb in his hands lit his way through the darkened, thick-treed forest. It was beautiful in every sense. The meaning, its capabilities, and especially its mesmerizing appearance...

Suddenly, Puck's feet could no longer press forward and the ground was rushing up to meet him. A sharp yelp escaped him as he stumbled and caught himself before falling. Whatever he had tripped over moaned, alerting him of its presence. He quickly flew to the treetops, out of sight from the ground - and whoever was on it.

Puck caught his breath, already shaking his head at his overreaction. So what if a human saw him? Oberon was in no place to punish him. Titania had made sure of that... He nearly chuckled at the memory, but stopped himself abruptly when the ground caught his attention. A purple glow lit up a small portion of the grassy patch below. He silently gasped and pat himself down, ensuring it was really his flower down there. He decided he had dropped it during his crazy attempt to get away.

Puck remained still for several minutes, watching the ground where the herb lay, and the moving lump in the sleeping bag it was illuminating. Once the bag ceased its movement and all was quiet, he flew to the ground as stealthy as possible. Years of playing practice jokes on all visitors to the forest had really helped him with that.

With his eyes focused on the lone sleeping bag, he tilted forward on his toes and crept toward the flower. Although it was unnecessary not to be seen, it was easier to avoid confrontation at this point. As the gap between him and the herb continued to grow smaller, Puck began to grow weary of the sleeping bag, which hadn't moved the slightest bit for minutes. A sense of dread overcame him as he pondered. He shook his head and snatched the flower up, spinning on his toes to leave the scene.

"Who are you?" The girl, looking to be about 18, stood in front of him with her hands in fists and her chest puffed out. There was a certain twinkle in her eye that said she was not about to cause trouble, but she spoke like she was 10 feet tall and full of confidence, though she was only Puck's height. He took off like a bolt of lightning into the sky, not willing to stick around to see if her confidence was misplaced.

He glanced at the flower to make sure it was still in good condition. His throat tightened when he realized it was no longer emitting the ominous glow. Somewhere, its juice had been left. Puck swallowed loudly, thinking back to the girl he had tripped over. If it was on her eyes the flower had fallen, she would do _anything_ to find him. He clenched his teeth together and made the decision that would change his life forever. He was going back to the girl.


End file.
